Burden
by SpiShi
Summary: Post-TLA. They were on a mission to free the land. They made friends, learned of cultures, fulfilled promises, and preserved the right to live. Yet, unnoticed, were the shadows, the enemies they have made. Collab story: Leoshi and Spirit Seer!


**Burden**

A collaborative effort of the SpiShi Variety!

!Disclaimer! We, Leoshi and Spirit Seer, do not claim any of the ownership rights of the Golden Sun franchise - mainly because we'd fight to the death over the best of the items and Piers' real age. ((Battle of epic proportions, I tell you!))

Leoshi: Hey, all! It's me again, this time hitting you guys with a different story – a collab story! This one is made by both me and Spirit Seer ((bow before her!)), and I've been putting off the first chapter for too long. So, here we go!

Spirit Seer: Bow, you hear, bow! xD jk Hey, everyone! Yes, Spirit Seer is back, doing her random appearances so you'll never know where she'll pop from next. Well, I'm really excited for this chance to do a literary work with Leo, and I'll do my best not to let him down! :D We hope you enjoy this collab work!

Leoshi: This new story takes place shortly after the Golden Sun was rekindled, and _before_ any real reconstruction on Vale could take place! Surprising, huh? It'll be heavy on adventure and some drama, so strap in, and enjoy.

**Chapter 1:** The Keepers

"_Beneath a saturated oak, I watch the group make their homeward-bound journey, scaling and descending one hill after another. Even after seeing a swallowed town, they rejoice in the fact that their reasons for home – their family and friends they had left behind – are perfectly fine. Celebrations are in order, despite their superior fatigue and need for long-overdue rest."_

Felix and Isaac both approached the edge of the hole, where their hometown once stood. The shock is evident on their faces, but both know that this is not the worst thing that could have happened. How fortunate they were, just to have their families healthy and here. Isaac is the first to smile in his happiness and relief on this fact – Felix manages a grin, knowing he can't stay serious forever.

"_With all of the lighthouses finally lit, it falls upon fate, future, nature, and mankind to make good on the promises made – that Alchemy will be used for the benefit of all, and that greed and corruption shall not taint it again. Even I manage to feel a faint flow of power from the Golden Sun, and with it comes a lither step in my shoe. This can either help me with my works, or harm me with my clumsiness."_

Jenna, the Fire Adept, had leapt upon the back of her brother, surprising him enough to the point of laughter. The two of them made their way back to their family, both of them immensely happy to have all four of them together again. This was the first time in over four years that Jenna had her whole family with her in their home, and that realization sent her into a blissful spree of energy.

_"Despite the troubles and aftermaths left behind in their wake, all of the adventurers seem pleased to have finally made it back to their home. Despite the other friends and allies they have made, this joy of their journey's end seems to occupy their whole attention. Despite this journey's end, none seem to be aware of any possible troubles caused by their actions."_

The massive group of Isaac, Felix, their friends and families, and the other denizens of Vale shook hands and spoke of past times when the town was whole and the time was happy. Isaac even noticed a couple of new faces, partially obscured by dark cloaks and quiet voices. He considered their dress a response to the coming Winter months, and thought nothing further on the matter.

_"Two other informants have already infiltrated the group, and should acquire the name and likeness of one, if not both, leaders of the same group. With their knowledge, and my notes, it should be a simple matter to find them and theirs, and to exact a swift justice upon them."_

The two cloaked figures broke away from the group, making their way up to an oak tree, still dripping from a recent storm caused by Alchemy's whim. One of them continued to mumble one name - "Isaac" - while the other breathed "Felix" beneath his breath. Upon reaching the oak tree, the second drew a small, jewel-encrusted blade, muttering an ancient language. It wasn't long before he, the first, and a third cloaked figure became enveloped in a shroud of black and grey.

_"Our information is complete, and our objectives are clearer. Gathering the names from my two colleagues, it is clear, now, that our two primary targets are known as Felix and Isaac. These two have led the group all across the regions that make up Weyard, causing us our trouble of today. With our information in hand, it won't be long before our wishes are re-granted."_

The shroud of black and grey grew thicker with each passing second, until it just seemed to be a mass of neutral space. All three figures were complete hidden from sight, even as the blanket of darkness dissipated, leaving behind nothing but outlines of boots in the soft earth. Only one statement was heard, and only the three heard it, as the adventurers and Valeans continued on their relief and rejoicing manners.

_"Praise be the Konurai, keepers of all things real and physical. May death come to all who serve Alchemy."_

* * *

"Among the travels and adventures you all have taken," the mayor of a destroyed town began, "you have all, undoubtedly, learned of numerous cultures and lifestyles, and many, many types of communication therein. I have been told of contests, tournaments, exchanges, tests of power, proof of worth, and far too many favors being done by our nine adventurers. Yet, through all of your ventures, I can grant you with one rewarding word, which you have earned, and is long overdue.

"The word is 'rest.' Rest, my friends and followers, from the adventures that have changed your lives. Rest and recover from your wounds and battle scars. Rest, live, and be happy in the fact that you are alive, and your journey is complete.

"Despite each one of you already being greeted warmly, I would like to take this moment to welcome home our dear sons and daughter of Vale. Isaac, Garet, Jenna, and Felix, who was once lost to us four long years ago. I would also like to welcome back our friend and mentor, the scientist Kraden. The five of you, and the four friends you have made, are welcomed back, and we all - especially me - wish you a long and restful stay. Welcome home."

Smiles and scattered applause sounded from the congregation of townspeople, now without a town. Having done a perfect job of embarrassing the group of nine, the mayor honored them each with a heartfelt handshake, and a tight embrace for Garet, his kin. Felix and Isaac, the leaders of the team, received the loudest praise, with catcalls from smitten girls among the cheers.

The evening came upon them quickly, with cooling weather falling on them with the nearing of the Autumn season. The two keepers of the Stars - Felix and Isaac - managed to break away from the large group after too many stories. They had matters to discuss, and it wasn't for the ears of normal folk.

"So," Isaac began, eyeing the recent gorge created by the Golden Sun's emergence, "how do you feel about all of this?"

Felix sat against a dying birch tree, swinging his legs over the dangerously long drop below. "How do I feel?" he said, his voice low, but strong. "I feel...relieved. That is the best way to put it. Or do you mean something else, besides our journey's end?"

Isaac spared a moment to grin at his friend and rival, marveling at how serious he always tried to be. "Happy to be home again? Even without the town here?"

No word was said - only a curt nod from the man sitting near him.

Both Venus Adepts allowed a tense silence to reign between them, much like how they had behaved in their preteen years. The two of them were extremely competitive and immature before the night of the storm, and as such they would always hold one contest or another. Isaac was the first to learn of the "staring contest," while Felix held the record for a race through Vale. Now that they have matured, contests have died out between them - they were more equal these days than ever before.

But Felix knew of something that Isaac had, which disturbed that equality.

"So, you mentioned some type of blessing granted upon you?" he began. "From the Wise One?"

Isaac's expression fell, and he lowered his gaze to the dirtied ground around him. He gave the slightest of nods, elaborating after a moment.

"Yes, I did mention that. I... I'm not entirely sure what kind of blessing it will be- or if it will turn into a curse- but... he-" Isaac briefly paused, as though searching for the right words to describe it, before settling on, "...he gave me a portion of the Golden Sun."

Silence feel like a leaden weight between the two Venus Adepts. Felix sat frozen while he felt his jaw drop slightly in his shock. This- this he never would've expected. He couldn't believe it. ...How was it possible? And why to Isaac?

Isaac stood slightly warily, staring at Felix while he waited hesitantly for his answer. Finally, it came.

"He... he gave you a portion of the Golden Sun?" came the choked and whispered reply.

Slowly, Isaac nodded. "He said he sealed the portion into the Mars Star before he gave it to me. Then I slowly absorbed it over the time I was carrying it."

"But, wait!" Felix interjected, as he leapt up from the ledge where he sitting to fully face Isaac. "I carried the Mars Star for a short period of time as well! Remember? And then Karst and Agatio carried it after they stole it from me. Did you absorb all of it while you were carrying it, or does this mean I might have some of the Golden Sun within me as well?"

Isaac stared at Felix for a short while, lost for words and not sure what to make of this proclamation. "I... I don't know," he finally stammered. "It might be possible, but I'm don't know how much was sealed in the first place and how much was absorbed at a time or anything. I honestly don't know." He paused for a moment. After nothing else was spoken, he said, "All I know is that the Wise One said he sealed a portion of the Golden Sun into the Mars Star and that now I have some of the Golden Sun within me. I don't know anything else."

More silence reigned. Sighing, Felix sat back down on the ledge, resting his chin on his knee as he thought while he let the other leg dangle down the crevice side. Sighing as well, Isaac sat down beside him.

"I just don't know what to make of this," Felix finally murmured, leaning back against the birch tree again.

Isaac sighed from beside him. "Neither do I," he whispered.

They sat in companionable silence for about an hour, each lost to his own thoughts. The night deepened and the chill thickened its veil upon the land, its misty nighttime dew glittering like the stars in the sky by the light of Luna. The mountains were faintly illuminated in her pale luminescence. At the very center of the hole, the tip of Mt. Aleph stood proudly, the tip where the Golden Sun had formed glowing like the gentle beacon from a faint lighthouse for travelers to follow. As Isaac surveyed the surroundings of what was now the updated version of Vale, a thought struck him.

"Hey, Felix?"

Felix cracked an eye open, waiting with an expectant air for the question. "Hm?"

"What do you think happened to Sol Sanctum? Now the Mt. Aleph was pulled into the earth? Do you think it's still accessible?"

Mulling it over, Felix replied, "Most likely not. The entrance was at the base of the mountain, which is now deep underground. We wouldn't be able to access it unless there was a separate entrance higher up the mountain. It's probably destroyed anyway."

"Well, what about the cave we discovered when we were kids?"

Felix chuckled. "No, I don't think we'll be able to find the cave. It probably got crushed as well."

Isaac laughed. "I guess not, then. A mountain being sucked into the ground would cause a lot of damage, wouldn't it?"

"As we only know so well," Felix replied with a quiet laugh.

Sobering after a moment, Isaac brought the question that he had really been wondering to light. "What do you think happened to Alex?"

Felix slid into silent comptemplation, his eyes staring unseeingly before him as he remembered the perfidious Mercury Adept that attempted to gain omnipotent power from stealing the Golden Sun. "He might've been at the peak of Mt. Aleph when the mountain pulled itself into the earth," he eventually said, "or he may have escaped long before then with the power he desired- minus your supposed bit, anyway. He could be alive, or he could be rotting away in the stomach of Cybele. There's no way to know, unless you want to see if Sheba or Ivan can divine the whereabouts of people. I don't know, at any rate."

"I don't either," Isaac responded, shaking his messy hair. "That's why I'm concerned. What if we're sitting carefree while he's out there, plotting some revenge or scheme; and, when he strikes, we're not ready?"

Turning to look at Isaac, Felix murmured, "There are plenty of dangers out there in Weyard even without Alex. He's not the only unknown we have to worry about. There are numerous shadows we could chase, but what good would it do? Just be vigilant in the present while not worrying about the future, and take what comes as it comes. You'll be happier and worry less, Isaac." He leaned back against the tree comfortably, resting his hands behind his head.

"Wow," Isaac murmured with a chuckle, "I never thought I'd hear something so deep coming from you."

"You never knew how wise I was, did you?" Felix joked, closing his eyes to tune out the world. "Just rest for now, and enjoy it."

* * *

Not far from where the two friends were conversing, there was movement, a shadow among the shadows. The movement was slow, deliberate, careful, all the while watching and waiting for the right moment. A thin pair of slits were trained on the two Adepts, making certain that they had abandoned their fellow companions. Not long after the long-haired one had closed his eyes, the pair of slits fluttered and glowed.

It was time.

_"Softly Luna sends forth her rays_

_while we all wish for better days_

_The night grows deep, and shadows, long_

_and Luna sings her sorrowed song..._

_Her aching grief tears at our heart_

_For Konurai, she does impart-_

_Enemies have now cursed our land!_

_Impale her scythe into the band!_

_Followers of Konurai, hear-_

_The time to act will soon appear_

_All gather quickly, and make haste_

_we've found the ones that would lay waste_

_upon the land that Luna guards_

_they'll break her healed heart's shattered shards_

_again, and cause her so much pain_

_the storm's her anger, tears- the rain_

_Let her have no more broken breaths-_

_they'll pay for their crime with their deaths!"_

Shadowy figures were congregated together, their leader in the middle. As he drew forth his sword, glowing in the moonlight, they all knew the Konurai were being called to act. Tonight, blood would rain to quench the now damned land. The ones who brought the blasphemous Alchemy to save their land, would now soak it with their own life. All would be caught, and none would be spared.

The one holding the sword stood taller, took a breath...and gave the order to strike.

Shadows moved in.

**End Chapter 1**

Commentary:

Leoshi: Well, well, I think this is a good start to a better story! I'm very excited about this project with Spirit Seer, and I _know_ we'll do great. Any last statement before more work, Seer?

Spirit Seer: Thanks, Leo! :D I think this a really awesome opportunity, too. This is going to be great!!

Let's see, last statement... Any comments on that poem? I did that rather on a hit-inspiration-on-the-fly (though I did briefly revise it/add a couple lines for flow), so if you think it sounds weird or something or other, let me know and I'll watch out for it for next time, if the opportunity for one arises. Thanks! Also, can any of you tell where Leo ended his section and mine started? Is there a noticable difference, or did all of it flow? Leo's really awesome and I want to make sure I'm up to par. I'm as excited as Leo is about this project, and I really want to make sure I keep up. This is just SO COOL! xD lol Thanks for having me, Leo! We'll do our best, everyone!!

Leoshi: Moving on...for the next chapter, you will be pleased to see action so early on. But just how much is too much? We'll explore and exploit that, mwahaha.

Spirit Seer: 'Til next time!


End file.
